


busked

by lesbianhwi



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Busking, College, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Work In Progress, daehwi and woojin best friends, gays, more tags to go, side woojin/woong/donghyun relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianhwi/pseuds/lesbianhwi
Summary: There is nothing good that comes out of feeling this way. Woojin is his friend and he should be thankful enough for that. He should be thankful and grateful that Woong and Donghyun have also been brought into his life...Those two haven’t even known Daehwi for long but they act like a parental figure in his life. When they come over they’re always checking up on him, asking him how he’s doing, bringing him goodies; they help Daehwi with his homework when they know what they are talking about, they comfort him when he needs it and they constantly try their best to make him feel good and giddy.He’s so selfish and greedy.ORDaehwi's crushing on his not so single best friend and doesn't know how to stop it. He's just trying to get through university, he doesn't need this extra stress and pressure.(better summary later TT)





	1. Coffee and Woojin

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHAEGH THIS IS MY FIRST FIC WITH AB6IX.............,,,,,,,,, IM SO>AWLoAWOI EXCITED OMG i didn't know who to write this with but i knew i wanted daehwi in the ship, i chose youngmin bc i love him :( i love them all though omg pls it was gonna be donghyun but then i read a youngmin and daehwi one shot and it was cute ;( i hope u enjoy ;;;

There’s a low whisper of wind that shakes the tree leaves and bushes underneath his dangling legs. The breeze is chilling, the air too cold for his liking but luckily he has his favorite blanket draped over his shoulders, hugging it closely so it provides some sort of warmth to his thin body. In between his legs sits a big mug that is filled with coffee, the hot drink now no longer steamy and piping, but lukewarm and slightly undrinkable to the student. It’s not good, he doesn’t like this lukewarm substance but he sips it when his eyes are about to shut and his sock covered feet curl from the winds that blow cooly. 

He wonders what to do. Hours have passed and he still hasn’t made any progress on the song that is pulled up onto the software on his laptop; he hasn’t touched his device in thirty minutes (at least thirty minutes, could have been longer, honestly speaking, could have been slightly shorter). The melody he has right now plays over and over, not even two minutes long as it stops for a moment and then repeats from the beginning. 

Daehwi sighs heavily, his body slumping against the steel bars that keep him from falling off his bedroom porch and into the bushes below him. He hates nights like this the most. They’re difficult for him and draining because he doesn’t want to sleep until he is finished with the song. He knows he should though, he knows he should stop overworking himself and just relax for tonight. It is the weekend after all!

Yeah, it’s the weekend alright; that’s why he’s not asleep yet and instead of getting some rest he is sitting out on the porch at three twenty-two in the morning on a Friday night, or Saturday morning; both are valid arguments in this day-and-age. 

Daehwi probably would be asleep by now if his roommate were here though. His roommate would quite literally pick him up off the porch and toss him into his bed that is roughly fifteen feet away; the soft mattress would welcome him and his exhausted mind, his tired body; the soft and fluffy and warm duvet that he could climb under would coddle him. The blue ocean of a blanket would swallow him comfortably and securely as his head rests on his personal clouds that he calls his pillows. It would be so cozy to just lay down on the sheets; if his roommate were here, he may have cuddled with Daehwi until the younger was asleep. Daehwi probably would have fell asleep with a smile on his face and the aroma of Woojin’s cologne drifting through his nose and--

Stop that.

Daehwi groans in frustrated and hits his forehead against the bar that it is currently resting against. He does it a few times for good measure, trying to push the thoughts of his best friend out of his head. It doesn't work right away, and he feels guilty so he goes to his last option. With his eyes clenched shut and hands pulling at his pajama pants he reminds himself, “Woojin doesn’t shower after dance practice!” and then adds a very dramatic, very necessary, very long, and very Daehwi “Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!” for added effect. 

It works earnestly for a few moments and Daehwi’s mind is completely clear, completely and utterly clear of all and any charms that Park Woojin is capable of. And there’s a lot--in retrospect, Daehwi deserves some kind of award for being able to accomplish such a feat. 

When the wind strongly blows Daehwi wonders if there’s an incoming storm that is making its way near the university's neighborhood. His phone has not gone off angrily and loudly with any storm alerts, nor has he actually watched the weather or the news this month. School has been a lot, maybe too much this semester, for him to care about some rain; Daehwi has been barely surviving his classes, he feels. Some bad weather was the least of his worries. He’s only in his second year but feels like he has aged ten years in five months. He’s in need of some rest and winter break cannot come fast enough. 

Granted winter break is just an excuse for him to lay in bed all day and stay awake producing all night; the only real difference between that and his school life is that he doesn’t have to deal with the stressful college homework on the side and attend his lectures with professors that sing him a lullaby with their boring explanations of how math works and why you can’t do one problem like this but another like this and so-so. 

There are some subjects in school that Daehwi doesn’t really appreciate, has he made that obvious enough yet?

Woojin doesn’t like math either, but his boyfriend Donghyun is good at all types of math: trig, geometry, algebra, calculus--all types of math. He’s a genius in disguise, a nerd that acts like a nerd and at the same time doesn’t. He’s weird--okay--but he’s cool too, he buys Daehwi ice cream sometimes. Oh, but Woong is cooler Daehwi thinks--but he wouldn’t tell Donghyun that. Every time Woong comes over he gives Daehwi a bag of candy. He is really nice, one of the the sweetest people Daehwi has ever met--he’s like the cavity that Daehwi almost got because of all the ice cream and candy he had been eating due to Woojin’s boyfriends. 

Woojin’s boyfriends… ah. The two sweetest people he had ever met; he feels guilty when he thinks about holding his friends hand in a more than platonic way; when he thinks about Woojin’s smile and laugh it doesn’t take long before Donghyun and Woong’s giggles pop into his head as well. The guilt is suffocating sometimes. Sometimes it is too much and he just wished he didn’t like his best friend. Sometimes he wishes that his feelings would just melt away, leave his mind, and never ever return. It’s dreadful and tiring to feel this way about Woojin; there is nothing good that comes out of feeling this way. Woojin is his friend and he should be thankful enough for that. He should be thankful and grateful that Woong and Donghyun have also been brought into his life--the two older students are hilarious, bright, and fun to be around, but it only makes Daehwi feel even more guilt than before when he remembers how much they care for him and his safety and when he's reminded of how much they adore him. 

Those two haven’t even known Daehwi for long but they act like a parental figure in his life. When they come over they’re always checking up on him, asking him how he’s doing, bringing him goodies; they help Daehwi with his homework when they know what they are talking about, they comfort him when he needs it and they constantly try their best to make him feel good and giddy.

He’s so selfish and greedy. 

They’re both older than Woojin. They baby him and cuddle him, they treat him nicely and the three of them go on plenty of dates in their free time. They go out together on the weekends and sometimes they even invite Daehwi out with them. They actually went out tonight. That’s why Woojin is not in their shared apartment right now. Or maybe he is back, Daehwi hasn’t really left his porch long enough to go see. The trio are together a lot. He loves that for them, he's glad they're so happy with each other. He just hates how he thinks of his best friend. 

His music stops playing repeatedly on loop and gains his attention, he looks over to the laptop that is sat to the side near him. The screen is black with a loading circle going off in the middle. Daehwi sighs as he watches the device die, battery finally sucked away. His coffee isn’t lukewarm anymore. As Daehwi dips a finger into the liquid, he finds that it’s cold. Too cold for a drink that was supposed to be sipped while it’s hot. 

He lifts his socked feet onto the porch, scooting away from the bars and the edge. He shuts his laptop and holds it underneath his armpit safley. His blanket his wrapped around him tightly and he grabs his coffee cup last. The door slides open and Daehwi enters his warm room that is only lit by a lamp that sits on the stand next to his bed. 

He sits the mug onto the side table and plugs his closed laptop into its charger and then pushes the electronic underneath the bed. The blanket stays on his shoulders as he walks out of the bedroom, mug in hand, socked feet sliding and shuffling against the light wooden floor that leads him to the kitchen. He dumps the coffee into the sink and brews another cup. He leans against the counter, his hair swishing back and forth as he tilts his head to stay awake. He’s tired. He should sleep. 

His eyes flick back to the hallway where the only light comes from his lamp. Should he just lay down, rest his mind and body, get the rest he needs? 

Probably, but it’s the weekend--

And that means nothing as the door opens and a wave of air lets itself in, giggles filling the quiet air as three bodies welcome themselves into the apartment on the second story. It’s nearly four in the morning now. 

Their laughing stops when they see Daehwi in the corner of the room next to the coffee pot. Daehwi doesn’t look towards them, he doesn’t say anything. 

“You guys can go lay down, I’ll be in there in a moment,” Woojin says. The front door shuts and two bodies shuffle down the hallway. Woojin stalks up next to him, reaching over and pushing the stop button on the coffee machine before it is done brewing. He dumps what has been made into the sink and puts the mug in it gently. “Come on Dae, you should get some sleep,” he tells Daehwi lightly. There's kisses and marks on his neck. Woong's lip gloss smeared on his jaw. Donghyun's teeth marks on his collars. Woojin is close to him right now, too close and Daehwi should step away from him. So he does. 

“I know,” Daehwi says. “I was just about to go, actually." He smiles and walks over to the front door. He locks it, knowing the other three didn’t mind to do so. They don't think about doing that. “Goodnight Woojin, tell the others I wished them sweet dreams!” he says kindly as he slides down the hallway and into his room. He falls on top of his duvet, reaches over and turns the lamp off. He closes his eyes tightly, then loosens them as he falls asleep slowly.

Woojin’s aroma is surrounding him as he falls asleep, but it is mixed with Woong and Donghyun colognes as well. 


	2. Donghyun and Lectures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hiii again if u see mistakes pls point them out TT also...like idk hi D;

Woong is taller than Daehwi; not by much, but he is. It is not noticeable from afar, it really is not even that noticeable when the two are near each other, but as they stand right next to one another it’s clear as daylight that the older man has a few centimeters on Daehwi. Maybe just one or two, three at the most and it most definitely shouldn't bug him, but little things like to pop into Daehwi’s mind in the midst of the weary nights like these. 

It’s Monday night -- midnight is approaching and Daehwi still doesn’t know what to do for the song he was fiddling with nights ago. The project is due Friday at 11:59 P.M. and he has made no progress on it. It’s still less than two minutes long. It is still just a messy instrumental; he has no lyrics, no vocals, and no motivation to finish this song. 

But he does have the urge to just pick his laptop up and toss it over the edge of his balcony. He just wants to watch the expensive piece of technology fall for a few seconds before colliding into the cement below; the screen cracking, the keyboard falling apart, all his unfinished music projects lost forever as the hard drive is destroyed with the rest of the machinery. 

He knows that he can’t do that though, so he tugs his silver blanket over his shoulders and hugs it tighter, closer. His legs come up to his chest, fists clenched around the ends of the fluffy blanket as his arms wrap around his knees -- chin resting on the bones underneath. He feels tiny and insufficient underneath the enormous night sky that roars above him. It's dark and the moon is hidden behind horrifying clouds, he doesn't want to look up at the bland canvas the earth has painted tonight. 

Yesterday he went outside, and for the first time in awhile it wasn’t because he had to attend a lecture. He dressed brightly and fixed his hair, curling it a little bit. He made sure he looked nice and then walked around campus searching for inspiration. After hours of walking around he was still left without ideas. He was still stuck in the first square, still unable to write a lyric down. It’s been difficult to find any type of inspiration lately, in fact, it has been exasperating to even search for it. 

Being so uninspired has made his life so much more miserable. 

Daehwi has always had a passion for music; a calling, a love, a yearning, an infatuation -- whatever you would like to dub it. He loves producing and composing, he adores writing lyrics and hearing people sing. He fell in love with playing the piano and learning how to read sheet music. From a young age he has been enthralled with music, influenced by the sounds that instruments produce; he’s been addicted to the sweet melodies that artists make. The notes that singers sing. It’s all so precious to him and never has he had difficulty making music. 

He’s never had a hard time loving his first love. 

It’s so frustrating to him. He can’t think straight. He can’t focus on his music, he can’t write a single lyric that makes sense to him. He can’t do anything! His mind is clogged and in overdrive. It’s full of nonsense that he can’t put into words. He can’t stop thinking about the dumbest things. He can’t stop thinking about little details that have nothing at all to do with him, little things that annoy him. The tiniest thoughts in the back of his head. He can’t get rid of them and it is beyond aggravating! He doesn’t want to think like this!

Who cares about Woong’s height? Who cares that he rests his head on Woojin’s shoulder and looks comfortable. Who cares about when his arms wrap around Woojin and they hug -- that Woong can carefully tangle his arms around Woojin’s neck when they’re being intimate; who the fuck cares about their shared little kisses, their matching bracelets, and the laughs that they both emit when they joke around. 

No one does! No one but Lee Daehwi and he can’t understand why. 

Why, why, why? 

Why is he thinking about these things instead of his music -- instead of his love he's focused on theirs. His project is due in four days yet he doesn’t have anything done, his partner hasn’t recorded any vocals, he doesn’t have any lyrics, he doesn’t have anything but here he is thinking about Woong and Woojin and how they cuddle out of all things. 

It’s so frustrating that Daehwi doesn’t even realize he is crying, hot tears falling down his thin cheeks. They leave trails that look out of place on his face, eyes becoming irritated and puffy on his face and it is just such an unusual sight. His nails are digging into his pajama pants, scratching at his legs through the softness of the fabric. He’s so pathetic -- he feels pathetic. It’s sickening. He hates this so much but he doesn’t understand how to stop these waves that are full of emotions. He does not understand himself. 

He’s so confused, so annoyed and angry with himself. He hates how much this affects him. He hates how much he likes Woojin. Woong and Donghyun both deserve a better friend -- Woojin deserves a better best friend. Daehwi is so --

“Daehwi-yah?” 

He sighs. He woke Donghyun up, didn’t he? The older has an early class tomorrow and decided to stay the night since Daehwi and Woojin live near the campus. Daehwi feels his chest surge and overflow with guilt as he remembers that Donghyun is already working late shifts at his job, he probably got home just about an hour ago. He needed his sleep. 

The door opens, Daehwi can hear it creek but doesn’t make a move. Donghyun shuffles through the room and walks over to the porch, his bare feet stepping out onto the wood and leaning on the steel bars. 

“Active night, Daehwi-yah?” Donghyun asks, his big eyes drifting up to the black blanket above. 

“Yeah,” Daehwi breathes, his nose sniffling a bit. He knows his face is puffy and his eyes are red. It’s so noticeable when he cries, his pale face always making it obvious to anyone around him. 

Donghyun pushes himself off of the steel and backwards softly. He settles down next to Daehwi on the porch and lets his legs cross over each other. Reaching over, he pauses the music playing on Daehwi’s laptop and saves the project that is open; Daehwi appreciates that he didn’t just shut the device even though there’s nothing new and he could have, it shows that he thought before acting and Daehwi silently thanks him for doing so.

“Did I wake you?” Daehwi asks softly. He doesn’t want to look over to his hyung, he’d rather avoid Donghyun’s gaze; the eyes of the older are always so calm and lively, so playful and happy and bright. Even when he is tired, Daehwi knows his eyes shine and for that reason Daehwi wants to avoid them. He doesn’t want to look into them, he doesn’t want to make contact. 

“Actually, you didn’t, so don’t worry,” Donghyun tells him. “Woojin was snoring loudly and muttering in his sleep again.” Donghyun smiles at him, bright and gummy -- his usual side smile and Daehwi doesn’t even need to look at his face to know how he looks. The older is in his peripheral vision and he can see enough of the smile to know that Donghyun is telling the truth. It isn’t awkward and forced like it is when he’s lying. 

“I don’t know how you do it, hyung,” Daehwi sighs heavily, his shoulders slumping. He’s relieved that he wasn’t the cause of waking his hyung up.. “Woojin-hyung is so loud when he is snoring. Maybe we should get you some earplugs so you can sleep peacefully. Would you like that as a birthday gift?” Daehwi fiddles with the ends of his blanket as he ends his joking sentence. Hopefully it comes off as a joke, he doesn’t want to seem rude.

Donghyun laughs, nodding his head. “That doesn’t sound half bad, actually.” Daehwi smiles at the others reply. The atmosphere is calm right now, but as Donghyun shifts his hands and fixes his posture, Daehwi knows the conversation is about to take a turn. “Dae-yah, I think you should sleep. You’ve been out here all night, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Daehwi replies. “I’ve been trying to get some work done, but I haven’t really made any progress yet. It’s disheartening, really. I thought I would have been able to do something by now.” A frown over takes his face and Daehwi hates that he can see the action reflect onto Donghyun. 

“You’ll complete the song and everything will be fine,” Donghyun says comfortingly, his right hand ruffling Daehwi’s black hair gently, full of care. “I don’t think that you have to stress at all. Just keep a calm head. You’re too precious to have all this stress.” Donghyun rubs circles onto the younger’s back with his palm, his hand trying to comfort Daehwi. “There’s no need to cry either, you’ll complete this song easy-peasy, I think you just need a proper night’s rest,” he whispers sadly. 

Daehwi wants to reject, he wants to tell Donghyun he’ll sleep in a little bit. But Donghyun doesn’t give him the chance. 

“Hyung--” 

“Come on Dae-yah,” Donghyun says as he stands up. He closes Daehwi’s laptop and holds it tightly. Then he reaches his spare hand out for Daehwi to grab. “Let’s go to bed now.” 

Daehwi reaches for the hand, clutching onto it as Donghyun lifts him from the porch floor and onto his legs. “Let’s go lay down,” Donghyun tells him as they walk into the bedroom. Donghyun puts the laptop onto its charger while Daehwi settles down onto the bed. Once the white light is on, indicating that the device is charging, he slips into bed next to the younger and rubs Daehwi’s back softly. 

“You should go to sleep, Donghyunie-hyung,” Daehwi mutters into the dark room. He can make out Donghyun’s figure, but that’s it. The moon isn’t out tonight therefore his room has little to no light coming in from the glass doors of the balcony. 

“I will, Dae-yah,” Donghyun mutters drowsily. “And you will too, okay? Now close your eyes and rest your mind, you’re too young for all this.” 

Daehwi listens without protest for once, his eyes closing on their own, eyelids heavily falling. “Goodnight hyung,” he murmurs into the pillow he’s holding tight. His back towards Donghyun as they try to sleep.

“Goodnight, Dae,” Donghyun mutters in response, the hand of his that is rubbing Daehwi’s back slowly stopping its motions. 

Donghyun doesn’t snore and for that Daehwi is thankful.

x 

“You always steal my boyfriend when he comes over Daehwi,” Woojin jokes as the two prepare breakfast in the kitchen. Donghyun has already left, his lecture hours earlier. 

“Maybe if you were quieter when you sleep, Donghyun-hyung would be able to get a goodnight’s rest,” Daehwi says with a smile. He feels light and happy this morning. His feet aren’t dragging on the floor, instead they lift with ease. His eyes were a little crusty with sleep this morning but after washing his face he felt refreshed. His outfit today is nice too; a plain pink t-shirt that’s covered with a transparent-chiffon button up, the back is longer than the front so it reaches towards the back of his knees. Meanwhile his pants are simple and black, the front of the shirt tucked into them. He feels good today, though he’s scared the feeling might slip away if he tries to open his laptop. 

“Woongie-hyung doesn’t mind,” Woojin mutters under his breath. Daehwi giggles lightly. 

“Woong also is a heavy sleeper who snores sometimes too, you both basically give Donghyun no chance to sleep,” Daehwi tells him with a grin. Today’s a good day. 

“You’re so mean to me, Daehwi,” Woojin whines. “You never let me sleep with you, how come Donghyun-hyung gets to, I’ve known you longer.” 

Daehwi pauses for a brief moment, his lips dry. He keeps moving around to not seem suspicious, obviously he wouldn’t lay with Woojin, that’s too much of a risk. “Did you miss the part where Donghyun left your room to sleep with me because you snored? I would do the same because you would interrupt my sleep too much!” Daehwi tells him. Woojin pouts playfully then crosses his arms and turns away. “Not to mention the fact that Donghyun basically bought his way into my heart with ice cream, it’s the least I could do!” 

“I see the type of man you are, Lee Daehwi,” Woojin says. Daehwi laughs and turns the stove off. He prepares two bowls and gives one to Woojin. 

“I’m an amazing man,” Daehwi says as he carefully digs into the meal with his chopsticks. He doesn’t want to get food on his shirt, thinking about it he probably should have changed after eating but what’s done is done. 

“Ah,” Woojin says, his cheeks stuffed. “Maybe you are.” Daehwi rolls his eyes at his friend. Today’s going smoothly. 

x

His lecture passes by slowly. The professor is the one that continues to drag everything on, even the little details that don’t matter much. For the first half of the lecture Daehwi had given his professor his full attention, but for the second half his mind had wandered and he started to think about what type of song he wanted to make for his end of the week project. 

Honestly, the one that he had been working on was taking too long, he decided to completely scrap it as soon as he woke up this morning. So now he’s back at the beginning with less than four days to complete the song. It’ll be a miracle if he can complete it, honestly. 

A lot of his classmates are doing their own thing. They’re producing, writing, and singing the song all on their own. Daehwi on the other hand is with a partner but that is his own fault. He’s always with a partner on these types of projects. Daehwi can do most of the work, his class knows that -- it’s no secret that he’s a prodigy when it comes to music. But what he can’t do is sing, therefore making it difficult for him to be completely by his lonesome on these big projects. 

He’s not confident enough to sing on his own. Not in front of people, definitely not in front of a lot of people. And trusting himself to sing a complete song that could jeopardize his grade? Daehwi would rather just partner up with someone else in class and work with them. It’s much easier for him. Much less of a risk. Little to no embarrassment for him if he fails. 

When the lecture ends he heads to his next class. There’s not much time in between them because of how Daehwi set his schedule up; he’d rather have them all in the earlier part of the day so he gets the later part to himself. It works out for him. 

So he goes and finishes the rest of his lectures. Daehwi has no trouble staying awake, not even when he feels tired. He can stay wide awake in lectures, it’s a gift he thinks. He’s unable to fall asleep in class. Now, as for his partner in their music lecture, that’s a different story. 

It’s his last class of the day and he’s ready to actually get some work done, but it seems his partner has a different plan. 

The professor lets them do their own thing, that’s how this class works. You get lectured Monday, Tuesday you get to work on what you like, Friday your projects are due. It hasn’t been a problem for Daehwi this whole semester, this project is just kicking his ass. 

His partner is a guy with dark brown hair. He’s tall and lean and Daehwi forgets his name. They don’t talk much. They don’t work together much either. The only thing that Daehwi has done to interact with him really is exchange numbers with the guy. They have messaged each other though, the guy hasn’t even asked Daehwi how the song is going. Daehwi pulls out his laptop and sends the sleeping guy next to him a worried look; does he not care how the song is coming along? Is he really not concerned that something could be going wrong? 

Daehwi sighs and unlocks his laptop. Some people trust too easily, honestly. 

He slips his headphones on and puts some classical music on; lyrics. He needs to work on lyrics. After he has a basic idea about what he wants to write about he can make a beat and work with it. He just needs a starting point. 

It is difficult to do, honestly. The main point of this project is to capture emotion in the song that you create. Daehwi doesn’t really know if his partner will be able to do that, the singer will have to connect with the song on a personal level to make it emotional. What can Daehwi do to make that happen? 

A simple love song maybe? Daehwi has a lot of experience writing those, they’re what comes easiest to him. Happy songs with an upbeat melody are his forte. Not so much songs with a hip-hop influence, he’s no expert in the genre and its history; maybe more of a pop song; acoustic? “Ooo,” Daehwi mutters, his face lighting up. “What if Donghyun-hyungie can help,” he asks himself. He writes it down as an option. Donghyun is good at playing the guitar if he wants an acoustic one in the beat. 

Daehwi starts to write down whatever pops into his head. He just needs to brainstorm some ideas, the real lyrics will come later. 

Daehwi doesn’t even realize what he writes down. The ink from his pen becomes words on the paper before he even knows what sentence is former. He doesn’t think at all, he just writes what pops right into his mind. Before long there’s paragraphs upon paragraphs on the paper. He puts his pen down and rubs at his hand, the left one cramping slightly from all the fast writing. 

As he’s rubbing his left hand the notebook is taken from his side of the desk. Daehwi reaches forward to grab it but hits the table with his palm as he’s too slow. He slips his headphones off and looks over to his partner who is awake now and scanning over the messy hangul that is on the page. 

“Give me that,” Daehwi sighs as he grabs the notebook. “I haven’t even looked over it,” he mutters. He doesn’t let a lot of people touch his notebook, he doesn’t even let Woojin flip through it usually. This guy… the nerve. 

“Is this what you always do?” he asks as he leans back in his chair. “Write about Park Woojin in your book and hope that it can become a song somehow?” Daehwi looks over the paragraphs on the paper, reading it over and cringing at himself. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink and his ears a bright red as he reads over what he wrote. Honestly…. It is embarrassing and gushy, but he can make lyrics from some of the lines. It’s useable. 

“It’s not about Park Woojin,” Daehwi says seriously. Though, he’s realized his mistake because Park Woojin’s name is most definitely written on the page. The guy just laughs at him. Daehwi ignores him and starts deciding what he can use in the song. A lot of these lines are cheesy, but they’re cute and Daehwi can absolutely reword them without a problem. He feels good right now, confident as he takes sections of the paragraphs and rewrites them onto the next sheet of paper. 

“I won’t tell him,” the guy says. Daehwi ignores him. Why the hell would be tell him? Just to be a dick? 

“I didn’t think you would,” Daehwi says. “Anyway, you’re going to be the one singing the lyrics. Do you think you can make it emotional enough? It’s a love song.” 

“Not sure,” the guy answers. “I don’t really got the hots for Park Woojin, guy’s got--” 

“What’s your name?” Daehwi asks. There’s some things that he has no patience for, teasing like this is one of them. He becomes too embarrassed by things like this and it makes him uncomfortable. 

“Me?” the guy asks. Daehwi clicks his tongue. 

“I’m looking at you, so yes,” he says. 

“Hey, calm down there,” the guy laughs. “I was just joking around with you, just some banter. 

“Could you stop, please?” Daehwi asks. “I have work to do for our project, I’d rather not get sidetracked.” 

“My bad, my bad,” the guy says. “I’ll let you do your work.” 

Daehwi leans forward and slides his earphones on again. He turns the volume up and decides to ignore the presence of the other guy.

He reads down the paper, scratching down lyrics that will work. Though, upon reading one line in particular he flares red and shuts the notebook quickly. 

He’s got the idea now, he can work on the beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed this a little bit


	3. Lyrics and Woong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg TT ive gotten some nice comments thank u so much! i hope i can continue to make this a good story D: 
> 
> i didn't read over this chapter feel free to point out any mistakes ill read over it later maybe aoighaeg ENJOY

Donghyun is a good person, he’s a great person. Daehwi admires him and his personality. He loves being around Donghyun, honestly. The older man makes him feel so comfortable and cozy, he is easygoing and Daehwi finds conversation with him easily. But Donghyun has another side, Daehwi has learned the hard way. 

The soft hyung with the nice smile and gentle laugh who likes to tell simple yet enduring jokes disappears the moment that they enter some sort of competition. Daehwi remembers the first time he went out with the three. It was before Daehwi knew they were dating, the night they went to the bowling alley. 

Daehwi was on a team with Woojin, Woong and Donghyun were on the opposing team. Daehwi, having grown up with Woojin, knew of the others tendency to take games very seriously. Whether it be bowling, basketball, Overwatch, Fortnite, rock-paper-scissors, connect-four...Woojin became very competitive. It’s enduring, yeah, but Daehwi wouldn’t want to be on the opposite team. 

Woojin was getting hyped up, stretching some and acting out and being loud as they entered the bowling alley; there was a mixed scent of cheesy pizza, sweaty college kids, and cheap air-freshener that hits you as soon as you walked into the building. The neon lighting was cool honestly, Daehwi liked the lights a lot. The white shoes he wore shined a light purple that made him smile. He was easily amazed sometimes, it’s okay though, Woong was also in awe. 

While Woojin was preparing, Donghyun was setting up the game. He told Woojin that he was going to rip his pants if he kept doing odd stretches , but the younger didn’t seem to care. Woong had told the group that he wasn’t an excellent bowler, so Daehwi admitted that he wasn’t the best either; therefore they decided that it would be two on two with Woong and Daehwi on opposing teams. 

It was a casual atmosphere as the four of them put on their bowling shoes, but as soon as Donghyun walked up to make the first move Daehwi could feel the shift. Donghyun and Woojin watched each other all night like hawks, it was intimidating to see such a drastic change in Donghyun’s person. 

Thinking back on it now, Daehwi thinks it may have been sexual tension too. 

Daehwi giggles to himself, his Donghyun-hyung is really something else. As long as Daehwi doesn’t have to go against him in any competitions he’ll live; but if Daehwi happens to go against his hyung he feels that his life may be at risk. 

He laughs thinking about it, his pen swerving off the paper and drawing a line to the side. He was revising the lyrics for his project when his mind drifted to Donghyun. The older man is present, asleep on the couch a few feet away. Meanwhile Daehwi is sitting in the recliner, his legs crossed comfortably in the big chair. It’s late at night, but Woojin is at work and Woong is asleep in his bedroom. Tomorrow is Wednesday, meaning that the three of them don’t have class after Woojin and Woong finish dance practice in the morning. They will probably go on a date so Daehwi has made plans of his own. 

Tonight he is finishing the lyrics. It’s the hardest part for him, really. It’s shocking that he’s been able to write them so quickly, but he has been working since his final lecture let out today. So once this is out of the way he can easily complete everything else. His left hand hurts from writing and rewriting so much but he can handle it. It’s almost over. 

Tomorrow -- Wednesday -- he is going to make melodies. He wants to use his keyboard to prepare and plan the song. He thinks, as of right now, that he wants his keyboard to be the main focus of the instrumental; tomorrow he’ll see if it works out with the melodies he has planned. 

Thursday is his day off from classes. He’ll finish the song’s production completely. He has fun producing so it should work out and be enough time. Hell, he’s studying to be a producer right now. He can do it. 

Friday he plans to meet up with his partner and then they can record the song together in the university studios. He’ll send it in and then bam! Complete, his grade is saved and he can then focus on winter break that’s only two weeks away. 

His plans are simple enough. 

Donghyun shifts, the couch cushion falling onto the floor. Daehwi peaks over to him, his hyung really has been tired lately. It isn’t like him and Daehwi would be really concerned if he didn’t realize that it’s finals month. Daehwi somehow doesn’t stress over the fall semester finals. His classes are some that he believes he can pass relatively easily, Spring semester will most likely be another story and situation though considering it is when he has to take most of his challenging classes. Challenging meaning ones that he doesn’t like because they are boring to him or have curriculum that makes his head spin in circles. 

Donghyun, unlike Daehwi, Woong, and Woojin, has difficult classes both semesters. Not to mention that he thinks his grades have to be perfect; the older man is a perfectionist in his own ways. He works hard and is focused when he needs to be. Daehwi understands, but if he were in the same circumstances he feels that he would have exploded already. 

He writes the final line and looks over the lyrics again, checking for anything. He runs through the song, checking the rhyme scheme three times. He taps a tempo on his lap and then smiles to himself and claps his hands together lightly. Finally complete. Step one is done. 

He looks towards the clock; Woojin should be arriving soon judging by the time he normally arrives. He will probably head straight to bed. Daehwi imagines that he is tired too. He had three lectures today, a project due, and worked a late night shift; Daehwi knows he would be tired if it were him. 

He shuts his notebook, the pen closed and settled between the two pages full of lyrics. There’s a full force of happiness that’s spurring through his body and mind at the moment. He can’t help the little noises he makes and the jitters in his legs. He stands up and slides his notebook onto the coffee table. He reaches for the remote and turns the television off. He stretches, his long-sleeved shirt rising to share a glimpse of his soft belly while his bones crack because he sat too long. 

He moves over to Donghyun and shakes him slightly, whispering for the male to wake up. “Donghyun-hyungie,” Daehwi says gently. After minutes of trying he finally moves. 

“Dae-yah?” he asks groggily, eyes squinting as the lamp lights invades his sight. “What time is it?” 

“Almost one,” Daehwi answers. “You should go lay in bed, hyung. Woojin will be here soon and Woongie-hyung is already asleep.” Donghyun sits up and nods. 

“You should too,” he tells Daehwi. Daehwi smiles brightly. 

“I will!” With that Daehwi helps Donghyun up and leads him to the bedroom that Woojin sleeps in. Woong is on the bed, mouth open as he snores lightly and hugs the pillow next to him. Donghyun slips into bed and closes Woong’s mouth, the noises stopped as he did so. “Goodnight hyung,” Daehwi whispers (as well as he can, it’s kind of harsh). 

“Night, Dae-yah,” Donghyun says softly, falling asleep quickly. Daehwi inches forward into the room and turns the lamp light off. They won’t need it. 

He stretches again and walks into his room. The door shuts behind him as he kicks it lightly, he falls onto the bed with fluffy blankets face first. 

He brings his phone from his pocket and unlocks it. There’s a few notifications from his partner, they are hours old now so he doesn't reply. Instead he sends Woojin a message telling him that his dinner plate is in the microwave and reminding him to lock the door behind him. Once the message is sent he reaches over, turns off his own lamp, and quickly falls asleep; happy thoughts filling his mind.

x

His alarm wakes him up. The annoying ringing sound emitting from the phone plays over and over until Daehwi reaches over and swipes at it blindly. His eyes are heavy and his body doesn’t want to move. He was sleeping well, his blankets are wrapped around him comfortably and he would much rather lay in bed than get up and go to class. 

But, with two weeks of classes left he should just get up and go. So, he rests for five more minutes, eyes closing gently. When the alarm goes off again he doesn’t turn off the sound until he is standing up and out of bed. 

Daehwi usually dresses himself before heading out for class. He likes looking nice and when he wears an outfit he likes he feels confident. Today though, the nineteen-year-old sophomore is cozy in his pajamas that are more like casual-clothing, therefore he decides to put socks on and slip his sneakers on. 

He opens the balcony and slips a hand outside. After feeling that it’s cold and windy he gathers his long, puffy, black coat and slips his arms through it. He picks up his backpack and slips his laptop into it. HIs eyes scan around his room, looking to see if he is forgetting anything. He’s about to walk out when his lyric journal catches his eye on his desk. He grabs it and stuff the notebook into his bag, then shuffles out of the bedroom. 

Daehwi walks through the kitchen and reaches up into the counter. He quickly snatches a granola bar and then walks out of the apartment. He munches on the food as he walks to class. His mind is clear this morning which is probably a good sign. He slept well last night, which definitely is great. Today is the trios date-day so Daehwi will have the apartment to himself, finally he can find out what he wants to do with the song. He also only has two lectures today; Wednesday is looking pretty good. 

His first lecture moves by relatively quickly. He was able to take good notes and gather information from the professor; he even stayed before after dismissal and asked a few questions about something that confused him -- which then lead to his professor praising him for asking excellent and enticing questions about the subject taught today. 

His second lecture is later, hours split the two classes from morning and afternoon -- so Daehwi heads to the cafeteria and uses his student card to buy food. He plugs earphones in while he eats and quickly does the homework assigned from his first professor. 

After eating and completing his homework (that was quick, even for Daehwi’s standards) he walks around for a bit. The university is calm today. Usually it’s very lively, loud, and there are a lot of students sitting around studying and enjoying themselves. On Wednesday’s there aren’t many professors that have classes during the day, opting for late night classes instead. While some people prefer the later classes on Wednesday, Daehwi doesn’t like them. He would rather be at home when it is dark out rather than walking around campus and preparing for class. 

His phone alarm goes off in his coat pocket, informing him that his class is starting in fifteen minutes. He continues to walk forward, his class already just five minutes away from where he currently is. 

This class is pretty close the the studios that the university offers to its music majors. Daehwi spends a lot of time in those rooms on the weekends. Friday his last class is his main music lecture, after that class is complete he spends the rest of the day in the studio, working on songs that he has drafts of on his laptop. He really planned that class correctly, there is hardly anyone that uses the studios on Friday. There’s always at least one open and ready for the taking. 

Daehwi walks into his lecture hall and settles down. It’s unusual for Daehwi to wear pajamas to his classes, yeah yeah yeah, he knows he’s a sight to see this day in his long, oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. No one has really cared though, but as soon as he walks into the classroom there’s some eyes on him. It’s quite out of character, he knows, and the eyes on him are kind of weird. But he takes it, doesn’t mind after a few seconds, attention is attention, and sits down in his seat. 

The lecture starts shortly after. He once again takes notes, hand cramping halfway through class from writing so he takes to typing them on his laptop. 

It’s a shorter lecture, only lasting 80 minutes. Daehwi gets up and leaves as soon as the class is dismissed. He scaddles home and rushes up the stairs to his apartment level. 

“Woojin?” Daehwi yells through the apartment. “Woong-hyung? Donghyun-hyungie?” He smiles to himself when there is no response from anyone. He slips into his room and tosses the backpack onto his bed gently. He pulls the lyric book from his backpack and settles down at the keyboard. He slips the headphones onto his ears. He doesn’t feel comfortable singing in front of other people, that is why he does this part when there is no one around. 

He sings the lyrics to himself lightly, his own voice being drawn out and overruled by the piano keys that enter his ears. He can lightly he his voice, and plans the melody and frame of the song. He scratches notes down into the notebook and writes down many ideas into the notes. 

Slowly but surely he knows how he wants to sing the song. After two hours he has half the song planned out, a smile on his face as he takes a break and stretches. He reaches for his water bottle and takes a drink, throat parched from all the singing he’s done. 

He wants the bridge to really pop out, but he doesn't know the vocal capabilities of his partner completely. Hopefully, a few high notes won’t be asking for too much. Daehwi thinks about it as he swooshes some water around in his mouth, cheeks popping back and forth. 

He should be fine to add high notes, but he’ll make them easy to change if it turns out his partner can’t sing it. 

He stretches once more and then puts his headphones on again. Now time to start part two, he has the idea for the bridge in his mind. Time to put it in action. 

He lowers the volume of the piano, his ears starting to become a little bit irritated when he messes up the keys abruptly. His singing is loud, but not screaming. He doesn’t like hearing it much, not with the level he is at right now, but he deals with it as he finishes the song. 

When he finally feels that he is complete with it, he takes a gulp of water, cracks his fingers -- ignore the “ow” that leaves his lips when they pop more painfully than he expected -- and then starts the song from the beginning; taking it from the top. 

He goes through it five times and feels confident when he finishes it on the keyboard. He sits there for a moment, breathing and smiling to himself. The sound of clapping scares him though and he shrieks, falling backwards off the bench, socked feet flailing in the air.

Woong rushes forward with his own screams of shock.“I didn't mean to scare you, Daehwi-yah!” Woong yells as he helps the younger male up from the floor. “I was just so surprised and happy! I’ve never heard you sing before, you looked really happy! Sorry if I intruded!” Woong says as he lifts Daehwi up. 

Daehwi feels embarrassed. His cheeks heat up quickly, neck burning hot. “Woong, please get out,” Daehwi says quickly. He pushes away from the other and takes the headphones off his head, resting them on the keyboard. Woong has a guilty look on his face, he looks like he wants to stay and talk to Daehwi. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. 

“Then please leave,” Daehwi tells him. He isn't looking at Woong at the moment, his face will tell that he’s embarrassed. He’s facing the opposite way, back to the elder. He didn’t want anyone to hear him sing. Not like this. 

“Okay,” Woong says and walks towards the door. “If it means anything, from a singer’s perspective you--” Daehwi shuts the door and locks it. He doesn't know how to handle his embarrassment, it overtakes him and makes his heart beat uncomfortably. 

Woong’s last words are salt in the wound. His hyung wouldn't tell him if he was bad, he wouldn’t hurt Daehwi’s feelings like that -- but Woong definitely knows if he sounds bad or good, the older is in his last year of university and has taken choir every year. It’s embarrassing, more so than Daehwi would like to realize. Out of everyone that could have walked in on him it just had to be Woong. 

Daehwi grabs his pillow and steps out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind him. He stuffs his face into the pillow and screams loudly, his humiliation storming out of his small body as he does so. 

He calms himself down and tosses the pillow back onto his bed. He should probably apologize to Woong, but he really doesn’t want to. Not right now -- but he should. 

He sighs, his head suddenly aching from the loud scream he let out. He’ll just sleep this off. Tomorrow he doesn't have any classes. He’s going to finish the song’s production and send the recording to his partner. Then they can turn the project in and be finished with it. 

He nods, that’s his plan. As of now he’s going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning on making a oneshot for woojin/daehwi would u read it TT

**Author's Note:**

> so that was like the introduction thing?? i hope u enjoyed TT


End file.
